Rogue
by MariskaMania
Summary: When Olivia is kidnapped by a victim, she soon learns there is a lot more to her than she first thought. Olivia finds heartbreak, fear, love and trust in this tale. A/O. Please reiview.
1. The beginning

**A/N: SVU does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters, other than the ones who are non canon. The idea and story belongs to me. Some of you may have read this story once before, but now it comes with updates, more detail and better punctuation... lol. I hope you enjoy and I hope you take the time to review. **

* * *

Nicole looked out of the limo window, she admired all the sites New York City had to offer. The day was warm, birds swarmed around the buildings, twisting and gliding like wind.

Her day dream was shattered suddenly as the brakes screamed across the road, her body thrown from her seat to the floor. As the long vehicle roared across the road, Nicole's body was thrown from side to side. When the limo finally came to a halt, she laid there for thirty seconds before moving; she had blacked out. Touching her head, she felt a hot trickle of blood around her eyebrow. A small pop made the woman jump, Nicole buried her face in her hands as the glass divider shattered between her and her driver; the door swung open and a large man got in the limo followed by a smaller, older man.

The frightened woman dared to peep through her fingers to see the men, the bigger man dragged Nicole into his lap holding her arms behind her back, she let out a small squeal, she couldn't move.

"Hello Nicki, miss me darling?" the voice smug.

Nicole opened her eyes, blood now seeping into her right eye from her cut brow, she didn't let her shock show but she couldn't believe who was now sat in front of her.

"You owe me Nicki Darling." The slim man unfastened his belt, and wrapped it around the twenty eight year old's neck pulling it tight. He unzipped his pants and pulled at her skirt revealing her underwear.

"I see you still like the expensive stuff." He smirked as he slapped her bruising face. Nicole closed her eyes and held her breath, she knew what was coming next and refused to be awake for it.

* * *

"Olivia Benson, SVU. What happened here?" the detective asked showing her badge to the uniformed officer at the scene.

"The limo was seen screeching to a halt, two men got out, shot the driver then piled in to the back and attacked the woman." the on scene officer said crossing under the crime scene tape with Olivia.

Looking in at the driver who was still slouched in his seat, wearing a full Chauffeur uniform, Olivia observed the single gun shot wound to the head. "This is execution style, what happened to the woman?"

"It looks like she was raped and tortured." replied the on scene officer.

"Where is she now?" Olivia asked scanning the crime scene.

"Still in the back."

"Dead?" Olivia questioned.

Dean, the on scene officer looked at Olivia "We're waiting on the bomb squad."

Olivia looked at him in shock, "What?"

"Whoever she pissed off not only knows how to execute with one shot, but also knows how to make bombs, she can't move, thing is she needs to go to hospital and soon, she's bleeding heavily."

Olivia looked at him then headed over to the open limo door, she saw the weeping woman who looked more like a vulnerable child, she was propped up sitting in a pool of her own blood, the belt still tight around her neck, the blood on her face now dry.

"Hi." Olivia said softly and warmly, she paused, "My name's Olivia Benson, I'm from the Special Victims Unit, how're you holding up?"

"I'm scared." she sobbed looking at Olivia through terrified blue eyes, her brown hair matted with blood and semen. "My arm aches, I just want to let go."

"You're doing really well, keep holding on, the bomb squad will be here soon, then we'll have you on the way to hospital, okay."

Nicole nodded, her arm that was holding up her stiff body was now shaking.

"What's your name?"

"Nicole, Nicole Darling."

"Do you know who did this to you Nicole?"

She nodded, "James Redford and his dogsbody, Paul Valentino."

"Do you know why?"

"I was his girlfriend, we were going to get engaged but I left, he hated me for it, and he hated that I had my own money and means to leave. I was the only person in his life that wasn't dependant on him for money." Nicole whimpered as her arm became more and more painful, shooting pains began jabbing at her muscles, her breathing became harder.

Olivia nodded, she was about to speak when she was called away from the car.

"The bomb squad is ready to take over."

Olivia turned to face the car, "Nicole, the bomb squad are here, i'm going to be right over there, waiting for you okay." Leaving to a safe distance, Olivia watched nervously as the bomb squad took over.

It was thirty minutes before Nicole emerged from the limo, CSU was now on the scene, Olivia ran to Nicole's side clutching her arm as she stumbled to the paramedics.

* * *

At Mercy General, Olivia waited for the results of the rape kit, she sat waiting for Elliot who still hadn't shown up to work, she took out her phone and phoned him for the ninth time.

"Damn it Elliot!" she moaned to herself as the answer machine kicked in, again. Just as she hung up her phone rang.

"Benson."

"Olivia, Elliot's not coming in today, I'm sending Fin to you now, are you still at Mercy?"

"Yes Captain, still here." she didn't ask Cragen about Elliot, she knew he'd tell her, although she was silently worried about her partner; it was very unusual for him not to call her.

"CSU are going over the limo now, Munch is working on the victim, turns out she hasn't done anything, or been anywhere since the day she was born."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked confused.

"Exactly what I said, there are no records of her living anywhere, working, school records, she's never been arrested, not even a parking ticket. She's clean, we have no trace of her other than the day she was born, I know she's the victim Olivia, but we need to get her talking."

Olivia agreed, "I'm just waiting to talk to her, as soon as I know anything, you'll know."

Both the Captain and detective hung up, sighing Olivia couldn't understand how this woman was a undead ghost. She looked up spotting the doctor working on Nicole.

"Excuse me, Detective Benson, Special Victims, I came in with Nicole Darling. I was wondering if you could help me, I need to know if she's ever been admitted for anything, I don't need dates ect, I just need to know if she's ever been in hospital prior to today and after birth."

Doctor Valerie Young looked at the detective, her long brown hair hung straight just below her shoulders resting on her white jacket.

"Can I ask why?"

"She's a ghost."

Valerie looked at Olivia, "To be clear, you only want to know if Miss Darling has been in hospital after her birth?"

"Yes, don't worry I don't want to know anything to break patient doctor confidentiality." Olivia smiled half heartedly.

"Okay, let me check." Valerie headed over to the computer, sat behind the desk and began typing. She looked up at Olivia, "You're right, either she's extremely lucky or she is indeed a ghost."

"When can I talk to her?" Olivia asked seemingly more desperate.

"She's with a nurse now getting pain relief, you can talk to her in five minutes."

Olivia thanked Valerie before heading back to the waiting room, she called Cragen again confirming that Nicole had never been in hospital, and that she was indeed a ghost.

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Olivia asked finally getting the chance to talk to Nicole.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders, "As good as I can feel considering I was strangled and raped."

Olivia stood next to her bedside, "Nicole I need to ask you a couple of questions." she waited for a 'go' response, as soon as Nicole had nodded, Olivia continued. "You told me earlier that James Redford and Paul Valentino had attacked you, can you tell me what happened?"

Nicole took a deep breath "I've only been in New York for a few hours, I was meant to be visiting a friend. I was day dreaming, staring out the window, when I was thrown from my seat, Tom slammed the brakes on, I went flying."

"Tom's your driver?" Olivia asked.

"Yes he's worked for me for years now, we always travel together."

Olivia gave a small nod indicating Nicole to continue telling her what had happened.

"I heard a pop, it wasn't very loud; it was like a muffled gunshot. I buried my head in my hands still on the floor, not that it helped I should have got out and run. That's when Paul almost ripped the door off the limo and got in followed by James. Paul picked me up off the floor, I could barely see because of the blood in my eyes, he held my arms behind my back, that's when James took off his belt and almost strangled me with it. Then I held my breath till I passed out, I knew what he was going to do, well, minus the bomb, and I damn sure wasn't going to be awake for it." Nicole spoke coldly, there was little emotion in her voice, her eyes stayed dry, this was very rare and even shocked Olivia slightly.

"Nicole, I have to ask you something," she paused searching for the words, "Nicole as part of our investigation, we carry out background information on our victim, to learn about their past, from that we can narrow down a suspect list, but there is no trace of you other than the fact you were born in Florida."

Nicole looked at Olivia and spoke with distain, "I'm a private person, Detective Benson; it's not wise to know everything about everyone all the time. This is one of those times."


	2. Calling in Cabot

**A/N: As some of you know, Rogue is an adapted version of my story, Out Law. Feel free to read that if you want to read the original story as I may be taking it down once I have converted and updated the chapters to fit this story. This story will be A/O, unlike the original, which is nothing but case focused. I appreciate the reviews, and I hope you continue to like this story. **

* * *

Olivia looked at Cragen,

"She won't talk, as soon as I mentioned her being a ghost, she spun a story about being a private person and somethings shouldn't be looked into and she was one of them."

"You think there's more to this than being a private person?"

"Of course. I guarantee if she didn't have a bomb strapped to her she would've left the scene this morning and that would have been the last we saw of her."

Cragen nodded agreeing, "Fin's your partner on this case Olivia, I want you two to get to the bottom of this, fast."

Olivia nodded, "I filled him in at the hospital, after she kicked me out her room, we caught up in the parking lot."

Cragen waved his hand excusing her, "Quickly Olivia." he said referring to the case.

Olivia walked out of the office and headed over to Fin who was sat at his desk, he had got back to the precinct thirty five minutes before she had. Olivia had driven to Elliot's house, she had planned to go and find out why he'd deserted her this morning, but after looking through the windows of the Stabler house it was clear, no one was home. Feeling frustrated and confused, Olivia tried to smile at Fin.

"You okay Liv?"

"Never better." she replied sarcastically. "You found anything new on Miss Darling?"

"Nothing that can help track her down, we've got her passport. CSU found it on the floor of the limo, my guess is when she was thrown around the floor, it fell out of her bag; but it doesn't help. It's like she was born today, in that limo, I've got nothing."

Fin looked over at Munch who was eating chinese noodles, he dangled some in his mouth before realising both Olivia and Fin were looking at him. "So you just gonna sit there and eat your weight in noodles?" Fin smirked slightly.

"Want some?" he chuckled back.

"I thought you were working on the victim's info." Fin said throwing a paper ball at him.

"I was, but I got nowhere but hungry. So let's see how my expertise can help you this time." Munch winked placing his noodles on his desk and walked over to the evidence board, it consisted of a few crime scene photos, Nicole's passport photo and her photos from the hospital.

"I see why you're stuck." he commented seeing the lack of information.

"This girl's a ghost, she was born and according to all the records we have, that's all she's done." Fin said facing the board confused.

Munch looked at the board, scanning it carefully, he looked at the photos, then noticed the drivers license.

"This," he said picking up a photo copy of the license, "is Maria Lopez, also known as Aria Rush, Carey Spencer and, finally, Spencer Relentless. And that's just some of the alias's she uses."

"How do you know all that?" Olivia asked.

"A few years ago Miss Darling here was charged in Florida for fraud, then in DC for extorting money from an old guy, no wonder I couldn't get anything off her real name, it's not in the system, the only names we have for her are those that victims of her money laundering gave us after she'd disappeared."

"So she get's around a bit, how do you know all that?" Fin asked.

Munch nodded in agreement, "I have a few friends in the local PD's, once every couple of months we'd play poker and share stories. Miss Darling came up one night. Pretty thing, hard to forget a face like that."

"So whoever she's extorting this time came back and bit her on the ass." Olivia pushed the hair out of her face sighing deeply. "This isn't just about her, whoever she is, we've got a body to deal with. Tom."

"Tom's the driver right? You got a picture of him?" Munch asked, after his relentless searches for Nicole Darling, he had come up empty handed. "Maybe he's not just a driver, she used to have a partner in DC."

"You're thinking it's the same guy?" Fin asked.

"Maybe, at least now we have a photo of her to put in the system along with some details. She's not the type to work alone." Munch continued.

Olivia nodded, "Nicole said Tom had been her driver for years now, they _always _travelled together."

After gathering photographs and information on Tom who as of yet had no last name, the three detectives sat down, tired and frustrated.

"I say, after a good nights sleep, we come in tomorrow and find Mr Redford and Mr Valentino, I don't know about you guys, but I can't concentrate anymore. I'm starving."

Both Olivia and Fin looked at Munch half amused through the tiredness that clouded their thoughts. Nodding, they silently agreed with him. The detectives picked their jackets up, sluggish but eager to get home to sleep. Munch picked up his chinese take out menu from the desk, Fin shook his head as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Did you never learn how to cook?" he joked looking at Munch, Olivia smiled but was already half way out the door and didn't even consider looking back.

"C'mon guys, I would like to get some sleep tonight." She said leading the SVU troops out the office.

"Benson." Olivia said answering the phone, she turned seeing the hazy red numbers, three, zero, one.

"Olivia, I need you in now, Nicole Darling has vanished from Mercy General." Through the haze of tiredness, Olivia sat up, she recognised her Captain's voice on the end of the phone. She nodded, "Okay, I'm leaving now."

Olivia jumped in the shower to wake herself up, got dressed and got in her car. She arrived at the precinct only a matter of minutes later, the roads were quiet. Sleepily, Olivia wandered to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup of energy.

"Sleep well?" Another tired voice spoke up. Olivia looked in the direction of the voice, it was Fin.

"Yeah, I love minimal sleep. It keeps me on my toes." The sarcasm missing, replaced by a sleepless drone. She noticed Munch wasn't in, "So where's hungry?" she joked.

"Just us Sleepy." Fin smiled he was already on his second cup of coffee.

Olivia smiled. "Com'on then Dopey, let's crack on."

* * *

Both Olivia and Fin headed to Mercy General hospital, when they arrived they were met by Doctor Valerie Young.

"Morning" Valerie said, she had clearly not been home to sleep yet and looked worse than the two detectives combined.

"I'm detective Benson and this is detective Tutuola. We're here about..." Olivia was cut off.

"Nicole Darling, yes I've been expecting you. Not a lot to tell really, she just left. She was checked on at two thirty, a nurse went back to administer some pain medication and she was gone." Doctor Valerie Young spoke with a lack of interest.

"You got the security footage?" Fin asked.

"Me, No. That's security's job. They're waiting for you to collect it." Doctor Young looked for a staff nurse. "Lucy.." she gestured for the nurse to come over. "Take these two up to Security for me." the monotone robot spoke then departed.

Lucy nodded, and began walking towards the elevator. Fin leant into Olivia slightly, "I didn't think grouchy was a member of the seven dwarfs." both detectives laughed slightly following the nurse.

Olivia's phone rang, she looked at the screen seeing Alex Cabot's name; Lucy the nurse flashed her a disapproving look. "I'll catch up with you." Olivia told Fin heading towards the exit.

Answering the phone, Olivia smiled "Thanks for getting back to me Alex."

"This better be important Liv, I've got a big summary.." Alex paused, "In seven hours, I'm up in three."

"It is, I've got your next case. I need your help, can we meet later?"

"Meet me in the corner cafe outside the courtroom at one. I should have summarized by then." Alex said, drifting into a yawn.

"I'll be there. Thanks Alex."

"No problem Liv." a tired voice said on the end of the phone. Olivia hung up letting Alex go back to sleep.

Finding her way back through the corridors of the hospital, Olivia found the security room. She knocked, showed her badge and was let in.

"There's a lot of footage Liv, we're better getting back and going through this at the house." Fin informed.

Olivia nodded, "Okay. I've just spoken to Alex, I'm meeting her at one. I'll let her know what we've got and see what she thinks."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter, and thank you to all of you who reviewed. It means a lot. xo**


	3. The known Stranger

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, this story is being loaded quickly due to the fact it's easily updatable. I will be trying to keep on top of my other stories, but in the mean time, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have time to review, it would mean a lot. **

* * *

Olivia and Fin had been at their desks for three hours watching security footage. With half of the tapes each, they'd managed to cut sixteen hours of footage down to just three. Olivia sat skipping through a tape watching people on the screen as if they were all on a large dose of speed. The doctors and the patients would speed across the screen then off to the side, then back again, but none of them were who the detectives were looking for. Olivia stood up after pausing her tape, "Is it my turn?" she asked referring to the coffee machine.

Fin nodded, "I made the last batch."

Cragen walked in to the small room which held two of New York's finest.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Over the past 16 hours worth, she has had no visitors, she didn't have a cell phone, so no one would've made contact." Fin answered.

"I know you're both tired, but keep going, we need something on this woman."

Olivia made the coffee, taking one to Fin, then one to her own desk, she sat down and sighed heavily. She pressed play and began watching the screen again.

"If this girl ran, it ain't because of anyone on this tape." Fin began skipping through the tape, when Olivia sat up from her slouch.

"Wait, I got something." her voice filled with a sudden urgency. She sat up from her slouch and paused the tape "There." she said pointing to a guy wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but when have you ever seen a doctor wearing sweats to visit a patient?"

Printing off a photo, Olivia looked at Fin who rose to his feet. With the ink still wet and paper still warm, Fin and Olivia headed straight out the door. Cragen walked in to the small offside room, where the tape was paused, he saw the guy on the screen, and knew his detectives had a lead. But they didn't know, what he knew.

* * *

"Detectives Benson and Tutuola, Special Victims Unit, is Doctor Valerie Young still here?"

"Yeah, she's here, but she's not in a good mood. This better be important or she'll have you for dinner." a young man said. Olivia and Fin looked at each other, half in disbelief, half trying to keep their comments to themselves.

"Look kid, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Would we?" Fin said sizing up the young guy. "Hasn't anyone told you to respect your elders? Just go get her."

Minutes later, a very tired Doctor approached them. "Sorry about him, new kid. Doesn't understand what manners are yet. How can I help you?"

"Nicole had a visitor at twelve thirteen a.m this morning. He was wearing sweats and a hoodie. Do you remember anyone dressed like that?" Olivia took out the photo showing the doctor but it's grainy quality was hard to see, especially with her tired eyes.

Valerie thought for a minute. "No." she replied shaking her head. "Can I have a word in private?" she asked, she didn't need an answer, she started heading towards her office. She opened the door and sat at her desk, on the desk there were papers stacked high. Her laptop was buried and her phone flashing, she had messages and clearly no time to get back to them.

"Ever since Nicole Darling was admitted to this hospital, two members of staff have had their identities stolen, four of the staff nurses have had money or possessions go missing, and my office was raided, in which my credit card was stolen along with bank statements" she sighed. "There was some speculation she had something to do with it. We were going to call the cops later today, after we'd gone through the tapes."

"What made you suspect her? And how do you know their identities were stolen? I thought that sort of thing took weeks, if not months." Fin asked

"Every time something went missing, she was not in bed. We get medication stolen, and on the rare occasion people steal sheets, or even scrubs. But this is something very new." Valerie thought for a minute, "Jackie is a woman of God, she's very trusting, and very sweet. She always leaves her bag out, to this day, nothing has gone missing. She went for lunch and had three missed calls from her bank all wanting to know if she was trying to transfer a large sum of money to a Miss Relentless. Megan got the same call only this time it was to transfer money to someone else."

Olivia nodded softly as she listened making sure she remembered everything; "We'll get on to the bank, if they were suspicious, they might have the phone number."

With that said, the detectives left the hospital. When they got to the parking lot, Olivia got in the drivers seat. "We need a driver, I'm too tired. I can barely think straight."

"I'll drive." Fin said getting out the car and switching places.

"Do you think Nicole has something to do with the theft?" Olivia asked.

"It would explain how she's managed to stay a ghost all her life. She's living someone else's life."

Olivia agreed, she sat back in the seat whilst Fin drove back to the one – six.

Walking back in to the squad room both detectives carried a small box of food each. They sat at their desks and ate, in between bites they talked about Nicole. Cragen made an appearance, he poked his head out of his office door. "Liv, Fin, a word please." standing up, Olivia shot Fin a look, although they had no idea what they were about to hear.

* * *

"Take a seat, both of you." Cragen spoke, his whole demeanour changed. He looked saddened, almost guilty of something.

Olivia and Fin sat down looking anxious. An intent look washed over them both as they waited for Cragen to speak.

"Nicole Darling," he paused. "Nicole Darling is a lot more dangerous than we previously thought. Elliot hasn't been in due to an incident with Kathy." Olivia's heart started racing in her chest, she became more impatient, she edged toward the edge of the seat. "She was a victim of Nicole Darling. Kathy's been stabbed, it was the same day Nicole arrived in New York." Cragen stopped talking, Olivia wanted to know more. She had to know more.

"What happened?" she questioned.

Cragen took a deep breath in and exhaled heavily. "Kathy was visiting a family member in the Bronx, Nicole turned up. They knew each other, Elliot said they'd met years ago. We made the connection because Kathy is friends with Spencer Relentless. She has a photo of them together, Elliot emailed it over." Cragen handed Olivia a printed photo. She was looking at Nicole Darling.

"Son ova bitch." Olivia muttered.

Cragen nodded his head in agreement, "She stole Kathy's driving license and credit card, we're assuming after she stabbed her; or Kathy caught her and there was a struggle."

Olivia stood up, an impulse of anger washed over her whole body, flooding every vein of her body She couldn't work out who she was more angry at, Cragen for keeping this to himself, or Elliot for not telling her. She took the photo of Nicole and Kathy then walked out of the office, she didn't pick up her jacket, her boiling blood made her feel hot and even clammy.

"Liv! Liv!" Fin shouted following her to the elevator. "This isn't a good idea Liv."

"This isn't a good idea!" she repeated loudly, anger held every word she spoke. "What am I supposed to do, a key factor to this investigation, and we don't get told about it! My Partner didn't even think to tell me he was okay!" a fearful vulnerability crossbred with rage could be seen in her eyes. She was fighting back tears of fury, she looked at Fin, "I'm going to Mercy, you're choice."

Fin didn't hesitate, although his tiredness and unwilling was evident, "I'll drive." he said as he got in the elevator with her.

* * *

Ten a.m rolled around far too quickly, Olivia got out of the Crown Vic slamming the door shut. Her blood still boiling she made her way to the reception desk demanding to know what room Kathy Stabler was in.

"Olivia." Elliot said seeing her burst into the private room. Seeing she wasn't happy, he noted the anger in her eyes, "What's happened? Is everything okay?" he asked urgently.

"What's happened? What's happened Elliot is I'm working on a rape murder, without my partner, and rather than him telling me something's happened, he keeps his mouth shut. That's what happened!" Olivia was shaking slightly, breathing heavier now.

"Liv, I.."

"Don't Liv me! You could have told me Elliot! Or at least called!"

"I wanted to. Cragen said it would just complicate the case if you were worried about me and Kathy."

"So you've never broken a rule? Never done or said something you shouldn't have? Who gives a rat's ass what Cragen said. We're partners Elliot!"

Elliot stood shocked, his feet planted to the floor, she was right and he knew it. "I'm sorry Liv, I know I should have called, but..."

Olivia took a deep breath, she exhaled loudly clearly showing she wasn't interested in his excuses, "How's she doing?"

Elliot looked at his partner, a surge of guilt gripped at his throat, he stumbled for words slightly before answering; "She's stable. She said Nicole's name before losing consciousness, I called Cragen the minute I could." Olivia nodded listening, Elliot continued. "As soon as he heard the name, he knew who it was, he told me to keep it to myself until he'd told you guys back at the house."

"And you couldn't pick up the phone to let me know you were still alive. I take it someone's taking Kathy's statement?" Olivia questioned coldly.

"Munch took it as soon as she woke up."

"I went to see her." Elliot said almost shyly.

"Who?" Olivia asked already piecing together it was him in the sweats, not a suspect.

"Nicole. I told the woman at reception..."

Olivia was still too angry to talk to him properly; turning her back to him, she walked out of the room and left the hospital. As she walked out of Mercy General Fin looked at her, he began walking side by side as they approached the car, he stopped her.

"Liv, who are you really angry at?" Olivia looked at her replacement partner. "You angry with Elliot for being at his wife's side? You heard what he said, Captain wanted it kept on the DL."

"He could have text me to let me know he was safe, that nothing had happened to him." she replied cooling off slightly.

"Yeah, then you'd be thinking of a hundred other reasons why he wasn't in work. You sure you're not angry at yourself?" Fin got in the car and waited for Olivia to get in, she sat silently for most of the drive back to the precinct. She was thinking about what Fin had said, maybe she was more angry at herself, for caring so much about her partner that she let it eat away at her, or was she more annoyed because he was fine, but hadn't bothered to get in contact.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter! And due to the great response I've had on this so far, I will be uploading a new story called Kidnapped. Keep your eyes peeled for this new A/O fic! I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think, I love getting your feedback, and it helps me progress with my writing. **

**Thanks xoxo**


	4. Valentino Day

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated, things have been a little hectic lately. Add on nine hour days travelling up and down the country and you've got a writer too tired to write! I hope you like this chapter, I want to thank you all for reviewing, I love reading what you have to say. Thank you if you've tweeted me also. **

* * *

Olivia and Fin arrived back at the one – six; Olivia avoided her desk and headed straight to an interrogation room. She slipped down the closed door feeling hot tears building in her eyes then roll down her face.

"How's she doing?" Cragen asked Fin.

"She's fine." Fin replied.

"Okay, Munch has something for you both." Cragen said not convinced.

Fin gave a small nod as he walked over to the interrogation room, he knocked and waited but heard nothing. "Liv," he said softly. "Liv, we need to talk to Munch."

Olivia got up, she wiped her face and drew in a deep breath. She opened the door trying to look and feel composed, but it was wasted on Fin. He knew her too well. He looked at her with understanding eyes. As he opened his arms, he pulled her in and embraced her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered in his ear as she felt her walls tumbling down. More tears found her eyes and the lump in her throat rose again.

"It's okay." he comforted, "Lets go and talk to Munch, we need to take your mind off this."

"Spencer Relentless," Munch began, "has an apartment in the Bronx, black and whites are over there now, they're waiting for you. Got one guy being brought in." Munch said filling them in taking little notice of Olivia's tear stained face.

"Let's go then." Fin said standing up. Olivia followed trying to lift her own mood.

* * *

"You guys from SVU?" a uniformed officer asked as the two detectives arrived on scene. He waited for the detectives to answer before leading them to a secured black and white. "This is Paul Valentino." he said proudly.

Olivia looked at Fin, a small rush of adrenalin shot through Olivia's body, finally, they had someone who was connected to this case in their hands. The officer closed the door and lead Olivia and Fin into the small apartment. Olivia checked her watch, she didn't notice how long she hadn't slept for, but more importantly, she needed to meet Alex at One.

"Thanks." Fin said, the officer walked back outside.

"She lived a nice life." Fin remarked as he walked through to the bedroom. "Silk sheets." he shouted back.

Olivia didn't reply, she had set her eyes on a photo album that lay on the floor. There were photos of Nicole with an array of men and women, one being the original photo of Kathy and Nicole.

"Fin, check this out." Olivia said holding the photo album.

"What's with all the numbers next to the photos?" Fin asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's the money she extorted from them." Olivia offered.

"Maybe." he replied, Olivia flicked through some of the photos, some of them had crosses through the faces of the people Nicole was with in the photos. "You don't think she's."

Olivia cut in "I hope not."

* * *

Olivia walked into the courthouse; she found Alex walking back to the courtroom with a coffee in her hand. Olivia almost ran to Alex to save shouting in the echoed halls.

Alex turned as she heard the patter of footsteps, she smiled seeing Olivia; but the smile soon faded when she saw the pain in her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked before greeting the detective.

"I'm fine." Olivia lied. "I know I'm early, we have a suspect in custody. He can sweat it out, when are you finished?"

"I'm giving my closing statement now. You're welcome to stay and listen whilst I nail Price's ass to the wall." Alex smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it." Olivia said walking in and taking a seat behind Alex.

Olivia had worked the Price case, Lee Price had been working as a travelling rapist, hitting state after state, and it had been the work of Olivia who had arrested him. As he progressed from state to state, Lee found a more violent streak. He wasn't the killer his father was, but he found comfort in cutting out his victim's tongue.

"All rise." the courtroom shuffled as everyone got to their feet, then sat back down once Judge Amelia Lock had entered and sat down.

Amelia looked from Alex to Ray, "Are you both ready to give your closing statements?"

"I am." Alex replied, as did Ray.

"Miss Cabot, please step forward." Judge Lock said.

Alex got up from her seat and made her way over to the jury, she looked at each of them giving them a small, yet dignified smile. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, over the past few weeks you have seen the carnage Mr Price has caused to his victims. You have seen and felt the terror this man caused, not only to his victim's but to the women of New York. I ask you to find him guilty of the rape of all seven women. I ask you to keep our community safe, but more importantly, I ask you to keep all the women in this country safe." Alex took a breath, she looked down before gliding her eyes over the jury again, this time with a sadness. "Lee Price is an animal."

"Objection!" Ray shouted.

"I'll rephrase." Alex said.

"Go on." Lock said.

"Lee Price shot fear into the women of this country for years. His father did the same thing, only Lee didn't have the heart to kill. The defence will tell you that Mr Price was out of his mind. That for some unknown medical reason he has forgotten everything he has said and done; this is not true. The defence has produced no evidence to support their theory of insanity; ladies and gentlemen, the whole of the defences case, is just that, a theory. None of their medical experts can verify or testify what Mr Price is supposedly suffering from. That's because it simply does not exist."

The more Alex spoke, the more Olivia took the time to admire her. How smart she was, how everything that had happened during this case, and she was still turning it around.

"I have shown you the security footage of Mr Price leaving three of the seven victim's houses. We have the dismembered tongues which were found in Mr Price's home, all seven women identified Mr Price as their rapist on separate occasions. We have listened to medical experts, the on scene officers, the crime scene investigators, and most importantly, we've listened to Mr Price. There is no doubt in my mind that Mr Price raped, tortured and mutilated these women. It is your duty now to not only find him guilty, but to keep us all safe from him. I know I wouldn't want that man set free. I want to feel safe in my home, in my neighbourhood and in my country. This man has the means to travel all over the country undetected, do you want to take that risk?"

Olivia watched as Alex moved across the courtroom, almost like an angel protecting them all from Lee Price, then she realised how silent the room was, Alex had them all hooked, including Olivia. The detective's thoughts ran away with her as the room stood still, she'd never really noticed Alex before. Or at least, not how she was noticing her now.

The defence, Ray Morelar stood up and clapped his hands mocking Alex. Alex didn't even look at him, but inside felt her butterflies grow to angry hornets. "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Cabot has spun a tale so good even I felt myself being drawn in. But that's all it is, a tale. A story if you will. Miss Cabot showed you a man that looked like my client on the security tapes, my client is average looking. Nothing special if you will, he could easily be mistaken for any other man with brown hair."

Lee Price stood up, anger had boiled inside him too, "I'm not mistakable. These sluts know who I am, I'm the one who cut their tongues out! Me! I did and I'd do it again!" Price leapt towards Alex, Olivia stood up drawing her gun. "You're next Blondie!" he shouted.

"NYPD!" Olivia shouted, she didn't need to as bailiffs jumped to Alex's rescue.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked Alex. Twenty minutes after Mr Lee Price had been found guilty and sentenced to life imprisonment, Olivia handed Alex a coffee to calm her nerves.

"Thanks." Alex said taking the coffee, "I'm okay, I talked to the judge, every member of the jury planned to vote guilty; minus his confession." Alex said semi proudly.

"As long as you're okay. And he's going away for life, that's one less pervert we have to worry about." Olivia said now walking with Alex to the bench area around the back of the courthouse.

Alex nodded, she was caught up in her own torment when she looked at Olivia; "So what's really bothering you Liv?"

Olivia gave a blank stare to Alex but couldn't lie anymore, "I'm working a case with Fin." she managed, "Elliot didn't call me, didn't let me know he wasn't going to be in, he didn't even tell me why. I think I have a suspect, then it turns out the mysterious man in the tape is Elliot and..."

"Take a breath." Alex calmed.

Olivia did as she was told, "I'm annoyed with Elliot... And Cragen."

"Why?" Alex asked slurping her coffee.

"Elliot went rogue and didn't bother calling, and Cragen covered up a major detail of my case. Both concerning Kathy."

Alex nodded, "So you're pissed at Elliot?" she asked, "You two are like an old married couple, you know that?" she asked with a smile. Alex turned her body to face Olivia fully, "Liv, if something happened to Kathy, then he needs to be there for her. Yes, he should have called, but he didn't. There's not a lot you can do about it now. I think you've made your point. Let it go Liv."

Olivia thought deeply, and in seconds had registered what Alex had said, and agreed. "You're right."

"I always am!" she said with a smile.

"I have a suspect I need to talk to, will you swing by later and I'll catch you up?" Olivia asked.

"If there's coffee."

"There will be." Olivia said smiling.

* * *

Back at the SVU precinct, Olivia made her way into interrogation where Paul Valentino waited for her.

"Paul, how do you know Nicole Darling?" Olivia asked sitting opposite him.

"Don't know 'er." he replied.

"So it's just coincidence Nicole named you as her rapist, along with James Redford."

"Yeah, like I said I don't know 'er." the man said keeping his cool.

Olivia pulled out a photo she had taken from the photo album at Nicole's apartment; only now it sat in a clear evidence bag; she pushed it across the table. "So this isn't you, Nicole and I'm guessing that's Mr Redford."

"Yeah, tha's me, I must'a met 'er, don't mean I know 'er does it?"

Olivia found herself getting wound up by him, "What were you doing in her apartment today?" Olivia asked, trying to keep calm as she stared in to his cold eyes.

"I ain't sayin' nofink else, I wanna lawya." Paul looked at Olivia and smiled. "You ain't gettin' nofink from me, Detective." Olivia stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned to face the man who at this point thought he was the clever one.

"While you call your lawyer, I'm going to chase up the DNA results from the limo, if I find one scrap of evidence that places you in that limo, you're going away for the murder of Tom Harmony, the attempted murder of Nicole Darling and the rape of Nicole Darling." She half turned before turning back to him with a smug smile on her face. "They'll just eat you up inside!" Olivia left the room and got straight on the phone, whilst she was waiting, Fin made his way over to her.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" he smiled slightly before heading towards the double doors, "Hey Liv, you want anything?"

"The usual." she shouted, "It's Olivia, have you got any results for me?" she said as the ringing stopped, she spoke to the head CSU member who attended the crime scene. She spoke for ten minutes before hanging up the phone. She walked in to the interrogation room, "Paul, darling," she mocked, "The only thing you need to talk to a lawyer about is a deal, we've got your ass."

* * *

The DA turned up, he was a new guy, he had a stern exterior, but his eyes held a thousand secrets.

"I'm looking for Olivia Benson." Olivia overheard him and stood up.

"I'm Olivia." she flashed a small tired smile in his direction, "Can I help you?"

"Gary Taylor. DA. So, fill me in?"

"What happened to Alex?" Olivia asked before greeting him properly.

"She sent me over to get the case files, and to check the evidence you have. She'll be here but has some loose ends to tie up at the office." Not convinced, Olivia phoned Alex, it was true, Gary had been sent in her place. Olivia walked over to the evidence board, it took about twenty minutes to fill him in completely.

"This is all we have, but Paul Valentino, one of our suspects is in interrogation. You're welcome to join me."

Both Olivia and Gary headed over to the interrogation room. Paul Valentino was sat with his head in his hands, clearly his attorney had told him, there was no getting out of this. Gary sat down whilst Olivia stood against the wall near the door.

"I'm Gary Taylor." he introduced himself to Paul and Paul's attorney.

"Look, we're not here for small talk, Gary. What's the deal?"

Gary turned to face Olivia then back again. "Talkative bunch here in New York aren't you? There is no deal. Mr Valentino murdered a man in cold blood, attempted to murder Miss Darling and assisted in her rape."

"What if I give you James?" Paul asked, urgency gripped his tone, he knew he was serving life already, but he wasn't going down alone.

Olivia shared a glance with Gary. "We really don't need him, we've got you." Gary said, a smirk lay resting on his lips.

"I'll tell ya everyfink it was all James. It was his idea. I know where 'e is. I know where both of them are."

"You tell me know what you know, and I'll consider talking to the judge." Gary said plainly.

"No deal! My client will tell you everything he knows, and testify for a reduced sentence."

Gary turned to Olivia, "Not good enough. We found your client on our own, it won't be long before we find James."


	5. Caught, captured and Comas

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry it's been a while since I updated. Here is another chapter of Rogue, formerly known as OutLaw, updated for your enjoyment!**

* * *

Olivia and Fin stood outside a rented apartment, guns drawn. They gave each other a nod before Fin kicked the door sending it flying inward, falling with a silence breaking crash. Both detectives moved around the apartment, Olivia pushed the bedroom door open, before her eyes could register what she was seeing, her body was thrown backwards.

Fin ran to Olivia's aid, he saw her bleeding, hit from a single bullet. A small trickle of blood painted her lips. Fin gripped his gun, pulled it up, spotting a single gunman standing on the window ledge. He watched as the man began climbing down the fire escape; Fin shot twice, one bullet to each calf. James Redford's gun dropped just as quickly as he did from the metal ladder of freedom.

"We need a bus to my location, officer down." Fin looked at Olivia, he took a tissue from his pocket and pressed down on her shoulder. Uniformed officers had cuffed James Redford and they too waited for an ambulance. "Liv, you're going to be okay." he assured her, unsure.

Olivia tried to speak, but blood filled her mouth, she turned her head to the side, the blood split down the side of face, and trickled down her neck before pooling on the wooden floor. She lost consciousness.

* * *

"You got 'im right?" Paul Valentino said sitting in an orange jumpsuit. The visiting cell was dull, he was handcuffed at the feet and wrists.

"Yeah we him, right after he shot my partner in the shoulder." Fin said looking at him, "What's the deal with Redford?"

"He's a business man." Paul replied bluntly.

"Go on." Fin said, his expression spoke a thousand words. 'No more games, no more ball shit. Just tell me what the hell I need to know.'

"He's the head of a massive corp."

"Just get to the point, Paul." Fin said losing whatever patience he had left.

"Okay okay. Basically, he has a side business, him and Nicole are partners. They rip off people for their money. They got a boat, summer houses all over the place."

Fin got up and left; a revelation hit him, this was all a big set up, they want something bigger. Someone bigger.

* * *

"Liv, Liv are you okay?" the voice genuinely sounded concerned.

Olivia opened her eyes, a haze blocked her focus, she could make out a figure. A brunette woman stood over her, her smile was evident, it wasn't a nice to see you smile, a glad you're awake smile, it was wide, over enthusiastic, bright, unnecessary smile.

"Miss me darling?" she jeered at Olivia. The brunette stroked her face, then touched Olivia's hair, she leant in and pressed her lips against Olivia's cheek. "I never meant to kill you. You know," she paused, a sense of self pride drowned her words. "I'm trained, single shot. Bang. I could have killed you darling, but I didn't. You're too precious." The voice trailed off, Olivia could feel the woman breathing, she felt the warm breath against her ear, the hand of the devil touched her face.

"Sorry Liv, darling, I have to do this. I need you off my case for a while longer." As she spoke her lips pressed against Olivia's face, she taunted her. She finished talking and moved Olivia's face to the side slightly, she touched her lips; kissed her, pushing her tongue in Olivia's mouth, a pill slipped down Olivia's throat.

"If only you were my type." The woman said, she had a hand on Olivia's thigh. She looked at the hazy detective, stood up and left, still a dirty smirk stay present.

The room began to spin, the haze got deeper, the room felt smaller, the air was heavier. Olivia felt herself being swallowed into a black hole of nothingness, where everything was dark and nothing mattered, not even her life. She fell deeper and deeper, never hitting the bottom of this forced prison.

'Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...'

"We need a crash team in here." a doctor shouted as Olivia's heart monitor stopped.

* * *

Fin burst in to the Captain's office, he was on an emotional roller coaster, standing in the doorway he looked at his Captain, he was ready to explode.

"Fin, what is it?"

"I got it! Check this out." Munch entered the room mid sentence. "I was talking to Valentino, he told me Redford is some high flyer businessman." Now Fin was playing the games, he held Munch and the Captain in suspense for a little longer before finishing his sentence. "He's working with Nicole, this whole thing was a set up! Valentino, Redford and Darling are a threesome."

"Not the best choice of words." Munch joked.

Elliot had been standing in the doorway long enough to hear what was going on with the set up.

"Son ova bitch, they're after Liv." Elliot said clicking.

Cragen's phone rang, he picked it up. His face drained of all colour, looking down he let out a deep sigh, "Thank you." He hung up.

"What is it?" Fin asked.

"It's Olivia, her heart stopped. She's stable, but unconscious. They've said we should go up there." Cragen replied.

"You mean they want us to say our goodbyes?" Fin looked at Cragen then Elliot. Cragen nodded, he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"But you said she's stable!" Elliot blurted.

"Her heart is weak Elliot, her accident has compromised the integrity of her heart."

Suddenly, everything became clear; Olivia might not pull through.

* * *

At the hospital, Olivia lay in the hospital bed, she had IV lines in veins, an oxygen mask on her pale face. Her shoulder with the white bandage on it, strapped up to protect the gun shot wound. Elliot felt guilt ridden, a surge of blood rushed through his body. He felt responsible.

"Can she hear us?" Fin asked Valerie Young, Olivia's doctor. As soon as Olivia had been brought in, Doctor Young had been called back to work.

"You can talk to her." she replied. "I'll leave you alone."

Fin, Elliot, Cragen and Munch stood at Olivia's bedside, a silence filled the room, each of them remembering the happiness and the triumphs they had shared with Olivia, Elliot however was thinking, if only he had been there, today, with Olivia. None of this would have happened.

"Has anyone called Alex yet?" Fin asked.

Nobody said yes, "I'll go." he said, he kissed Olivia's forehead before leaving the hospital to make the call.

The detectives spent fifteen minutes with Olivia, before they were asked to leave, Elliot stuck around for five minutes, after the others had left. He sat down on the chair at the bedside. A tear escaped his eye, he had held it in, but now he was alone, the tears began to fall freely. He gripped Olivia's hand, a lump rose in his throat as tears blinded his eyes, the pain struck his heart. He couldn't lose his partner.

Back at the one – six, Fin and Elliot made their way to Redford's holding cell, he had been treated for his gun shot wounds, and released into police custody. He sat with grey skin, his face seemed to sink slightly on sight of the detectives.

"I'd stand up to greet you, but I can't thanks to you." he said to Fin. His voice stayed emotionless.

"If I had it my way you wouldn't be sitting either. Be thankful it was him that arrested you." Elliot said, the anger was coursing through his blood, the sight of this man, this rapist, the man that shot his partner.

"It's cool, you can walk around your cell in a few weeks." Fin smirked.

"Yeah." Redford said, he looked at the men standing before. "What do you really want?" his face turned smug, he still wore the grey skin, his eyes had a small sparkle, he was needed.

"You know why we're here. You shot Detective Olivia Benson, now, you're going down for shooting a cop. Thing is, we still want Nicole Darling, your choice. You going down alone, or taking her down with you?" Fin looked at Redford, a small smile cracked along the cement grey face, the wrinkle lines filled with a small self satisfaction.

"Well Detectives, thing is. I don't know where she is," he paused. "What makes you so sure, it was me that shot that cop?" his smug smile grew, he was playing out his game in his head.

"Elliot, you think this chump has the brains to plan all this?" Fin asked sarcastically.

"No, this is a woman's work, it's too planned, too neat and tidy, loose ends tied. Ending with him." Both detectives smiled. "We're wasting our time, he's going to try and take the credit for this girl. No one with half a brain is going to believe this guy. What a joke." Elliot said, he adjusted his jacket, waved his hand and a guard headed to the door.

"Wait!" Redford said, the sparkle of game playing in his eye turned to desperation. "Are you saying you're going to charge me with murder for this cop?"

Elliot walked over to the table, put his hands flat on it, and looked in to James' face. "No you jackass, you're going down for the murder of Tom Harmony, the rape and attempted murder of Nicole Darling, and at the moment, the attempted murder of Detective Olivia Benson." he moved in closer to James Redford's face, he spoke quietly, harshly, honestly. "If my partner dies, you'll wish you got the needle, you got that?" Elliot moved away from James' face, then back to Fin.

Fin looked at James, "We'll give you to the end of today to make your choice, you goin' it alone, or you willing to hand in Nicole for this. Big man." Fin laughed and slapped Elliot on the back, letting him know it was time to go.

* * *

"You think he'll give her up?" Fin asked Elliot.

"Maybe, it depends if he really thinks about his fate. He can't walk now, I'd like to see him after he gets a taste of his own medicine." Elliot replied sitting back at his desk.

"How did it go?" Cragen said from his office door.

"Not good. He's taking the wrap for Nicole, we left him thinking. He's got four hours till we go back and get his final decision. I don't think he's going down alone. He'll take her." Fin spoke, he looked over at Olivia's desk.

"Get back down there, as soon as his four hours are up, Liv is one of our own. I'm not letting this go." Cragen looked at Elliot.

Both detectives looked at each other, they had no reason to suspect Olivia's deterioration was anything other than natural. They had no idea she had had a mystery visitor.

"Have you heard anything?" Fin asked Cragen, he hated James Redford for shooting her, but couldn't stop thinking about his words. They couldn't be sure he shot her, not until ballistics came back and conformed it and that could take days. Fin thought about it, was Nicole really capable of shooting Liv? What wasn't she capable of?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you've all liked this chapter, remember, if you want to read the original you can find it on my page! If you have time, please spare a minute to review xo Thank you.**


End file.
